


Evil Residence

by sapphire2309



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: ...yes i have, Gen, Osmosis Fic, and finally found my way to the iddy self indulgent side of fandom, and found my People, i am a Certified Good Writer, i am obviously qualified to write for this fandom, i watched part of a walkthrough for the first game's remaster for jill, i will not accept any criticism, if you're wondering if i've lost my sanity, love makes the world go around, only love, this is flawless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: if anyone wants to run with this concept, feel free! i'm not likely to write for this fandom again. :sheepish:the delightful pun in the title is courtesy of my recipient's prompts.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Evil Residence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> if anyone wants to run with this concept, feel free! i'm not likely to write for this fandom again. :sheepish:
> 
> the delightful pun in the title is courtesy of my recipient's prompts.

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed across the sky occasionally, like spilled whitener over a page that was covered with India ink.

Jill Valentine was tracking a moving entity that was... for lack of a better word, possessing houses and turning their occupants into devoted employees of the Umbrella foundation. This was, admittedly, not an easy task, given that once the house was done converting its occupants, it would... cease to be malevolent, with the entity moving on and wreaking its havoc elsewhere. The only way to defeat this entity was to enter a house while its resident evil was inflicting its horror upon its occupants, and somehow... fight it off. 

She grimaced. The blinking lights on the devices around her were informing her of another house, but only just as the entity was leaving it. She hoped the recent changes she'd made to the hardware would also inform her of whichever house it entered. 

She crossed her fingers. Then, feeling like that might not be enough, she crossed her toes as well.


End file.
